My Smile Your Smile
by FreakyFanFic
Summary: When a new boy arrives at Sasuke's school, the blonde haired boy catches his attention... but they both have heart breaking pasts. So whats Naruto not telling Sasuke. Will it make, or break them? Only one way to find out... Future Yaoi, lemon and all that jizz. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1 New School, New Life

**Hi guys, I found INSPIRATION FOR A STORY! Now on this account this is my first story, but its not. i may or may not have forgotten my password, so here it is my BRAND NEW account AND story! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 - New Life, New School

My Smile, Your Smile. 

A blonde boy walked down the halls of Konan High ( or KH for short) along with a busty women known as the principle. The boy, aged 17, had bright blonde locks and shimmering blue eyes, eyes that have too many shades of glorious deep ocean blue to count. His skin held a natural tan and his smile was not short of breath taking. His face held traits that made him look animalistic with 3 whisker marks either side of his cheeks and a foxy grin to match.

"I'll be fine Baa-chan it's not like I haven't been somewhere new before, let alone a new school, now I it?" he said, looking at the taller blonde women.

"Brat, I already told you to stop calling me that! And your new here so get over it." The boy let out a playful sigh. They stopped in front of an office that red 'Principle Senju Tsunade' "right I have a guide ready to show you around. He's right in.. GOD DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" shouted Tsunade as they entered the empty office. A moment later, both blondes could hear running footsteps approaching.

Then a boy panting harshly appeared, he had brown messing short hair and strange, yet fascinating, almost black eyes that looked like slits. Like an animals, but that wasn't the most interesting part, he also had two red, upside down, triangles on either side of his cheeks.

"hehe... Sorry I'm late principle, Akamaru was... Oh are you the new kid then? My names Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet ya" he said holding out his hand. Naruto put on a small smile and shook the offered hand timidly.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Same here." he said. Kiba smiled and looked towards Tsunade who was... Smiling. Naruto turned around to see what Kiba was gawking at. "what? The Botox finally wear off grandma?" Naruto replied with smile that said 'I'm-too-cute-to-kill' on his face. Where as Kiba looked like a fish ready to die. 'how the hell can this kid insult Tsunade like that! Does he HAVE a death wish.'

"that the thanks I get brat" she whacked him round the head and Kiba was once again... Confused. 'I'm pretty sure it illegal to hit kids, especially if she is the principle' he thought. "and don't call me grandma! Now get outer here, I have work to be doing." after a few more words -insults- they parted ways and the second they were out I the office Kiba stood in front of Naruto.

"erm... Kiba something wrong? You look a little pale..." Naruto asked.

"y..you.. And she- you- THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he shouted coming out of his daze. Naruto covered his ears.

"what was what?" Naruto asked innocently. By now they had started waking to their first class, Science.

"you and the principle! How the hell- what the- I don't- how can you just, ya' know throw insults at each other like that!?" he said rather loudly. Naruto didn't mind, he was also kinda loud too. 'hmm.. I wonder if that why Baa-chan picked him for my guide...'

"huh? Oh well see I've known Baa-chan for... Well pretty much my whole life... It's.. Kinda normal for us i suppose." Naruto said looking bored with the subject, but still playing Kiba mind. They talked until they reached the Science room.

"now Naruto I just wanna warn you..." Kiba said in a whisper. "the science teacher is a little well... He's... Um... Well, You'll see, but watch out for him okay? He a giant creep. Oh and don't look him in the eye." Kiba whispered. Naruto looked at him and... Laughed.

"dude he can't be that cree-" just then the door opened relieving the most weirdest person Naruto had ever seen, he had jet black hair that was past his shoulders and freakishly pale skin. His eyes were... Well like snake eyes, watching his every move almost as if to say 'annoy me and die' Naruto just stood there shocked until 'it' spoke up.

"well good morning Kiba and... Who's this?" he said, his eyes tracking up and down my body... Did he just... Lick his lips... I think I'm gonna throw up. "oh silly me, you must be the new student Uzumaki-kun, nice to meet you." ew, he did the creepy tongue thing again. "I'm Orochimaru, your teacher. Class starts in 5 minutes" he said gave one last creepy look and disappeared into the classroom.

"I take it back Kiba, that dudes a freak, I'm scared for my virtue" I say, looking at Kiba who's easily just as terrified.

"we all are bro. We all are" he pats me on the shoulder and we laugh. Then I sense a presence behind me. I turn and there's...

**SASUKE POV**

... The most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Bright blue and endless. Full of raw, unseen emotions. He also has bright blonde hair that sticks out like the sun and 6 strange looking scares on his cheeks. 'Hn. They suit him' just then I found myself starting.'Great now I look like a fool.' I can't help the words that escape my mouth next.

"are you too losers gonna move or just stand there all day? And what this meant to be-" I point at the blonde "-I didn't know this school let in the 'special.' Are you gonna stare all day Dobe?" I say, he narrows his eyes and I wait for his comeback. But instead his snort/laughs and turns for the classroom. 'wha... What the HELL JUST HAPPENED!?' I shout mentally, but on the outside I'm still cold and composed. I take a deep breath and follow into the classroom, before I'm closed in by a barrier of fan girls. 'great just what I need.' I sigh. 'it's gonna be a long day.' and at that moment I find myself looking toward that ball of sunshine. I mean... His hair is bright and well... It's hard NOT to see him so...

**BACK TO NARUTO POV! **

Stupid! Annoying! Rude! Egotistic! Lame! Stupid! Gorgeous... Wha.. What... NO i meant Prick! Ugly! Ugly! TEME! ' okay Naruto breathe... But really what the hell did I do to him to make him insult me like that?! NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Arg, oh well... Just another bastard to the we-hate-Naruto-for-no-reason, club.

Oh well let's not dwell on that! New school, new life! I put back on my smile, it continues to hurt my face but over the years, I grown to perfect it. My smile says 'I'm fine, I'm happy' but my eyes always had a way of letting that slip...


	2. Chapter 2 Iruka

**Okay heres the next chapter, hope you like, oh and fair warning, prepare for tears :'( **

**Chapter 2 - Iruka **

The first day of school seemed... Surreal... There were no whispers, no insults, in fact people were... Smiling, at me! But now that I think about it, maybe the rumours didn't reach here it is a lot further than where I used to live, in Sound, that place still gives me the creeps.

I've moved around my whole life, I've been Konan once or twice, but that was only recently- to see baa-chan. One day she suggested I move here, she said I could move in with her, but I've been enough trouble for her and my god father- Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's always traveling, he is a writer and travel from place-to-place for 'inspiration' the perv...

But now I live by myself, I said I'd get a job to pay for the flat but baa-chan said she wouldn't have it and is paying for the flat. So I'm obliged to visit her at least once a week and cook for her. I don't mind, I like baa-chan, she known me my entire life and I like cooking for her, if it's the only way I can repay her I'll do it without question.

But anyway, my classes are kind of boring, not to mention I've got the biggest, most annoying jerk starring at me, and we've got almost all the same classes together- and he won't quit STARRING AT ME!

I have to take science, English and math. But I also picked art, culinary and child care. Bit of a mix of choices huh? Well I picked them because there all things I love doing.

I love art, it's nice just to loose yourself in the drawing, the painting and just getting caught up in it all. Its a way to forget. And a way to show the world how you feel, without having them know. Cryptic huh?

Also, when I was little I had to live in the orphanage for a few months before Baa-chan and Ero-San legally adopted me. While I was there all the adults would treat me poorly and well, let's just say it was a very bad few months. But there was this on person who would visit all the kids he was called Iruka, I don't know why, but he didn't like me at first...

**FLASHBACK**

_A small 5-year old boy sat in the corner of the of the lunch room, sniffling back the tears. A few of the other kids ha just thrown mash potatoes at him. _

_"Monster"_

_"Demon" _

_"Get away from us!" _

_All the kids and the adults here were like that... No matter where he went, it would always be like that. 'why couldn't I be with mummy too, daddy went... And left me here...' thought the little boy. Before anyone else could hurt him, he run to one of the places he knew he could hide. _

_He sat on the floor of a closet, it was small and only held towels. So no one ever came in here. The boys tiny hands balled into fists and he rubbed the tears from his brilliant blue eyes. But they haven't sparkled for anyone in a while, they used to be full of life but now there just... Dull, no life, no ambition. His sunshine hair had gathered clouds and looked like it had lost all life. _

_Then the small boy heard footsteps, he held his breathe, afraid of being caught here. The door opened relieving one the adults who didn't like him, he didn't hurt him like the rest, but it hurt every time he couldn't look the small tender boy in the eye. _

_The adult was no older than 20 and hand a long scare across his nose and dark tanned skin, his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His name was Iruka. _

_When Iruka was asked to get some towels for kids he didn't expect to find one of the most heartbreaking sights he'd ever seen. The small boy known as Naruto had obviously been crying, and still had tears falling from his big eyes. He was huddled in the corner trying to make himself shrink into the wall and was covered in food. Iruka was lost for words for the boy he had come to resent. _

_"pwease, I-I'm so-sorry. D-don't h-hurt me..." the small boy pleaded. Iruka was shocked! He'd never hurt anyone let alone a child! Iruka looked at the boy again. He looked terrified. "I-I just wa-want daddy... A-and mummy ba-back..." he was sobbing again, he'd said the last part in just above a whisper, like he was pleading to some unknown force for his parents back. _

_Iruka could relate, he'd lost his parents... He'd been like this countless time only he'd had people around him who cared for him. Who did this boy have? Iruka had always blamed the death of his parents on this.. This... This CHILD. When really, he'd lost just as much. _

_Iruka took a few meek steps forward, the boy still looked terrified, the closer he got to him the worse it got. Iruka picked up a big towel. "n-Naruto? Are you alright, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you..." he said softly. Naruto looked up. Unsure of what to do. Iruka opened the towel in an inviting way. _

_Naruto looked and thought he could trust him enough to approach him. He stood up and stumbles to Iruka an the towel. Once he was there Iruka closed the towel and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto flinched. _

_"shhh... It's okay.." Iruka soothed. Naruto let the warmth of the towel and Iruka warm him up, and continued to cry into Iruka's shoulder._

_"da-daddy and m-mummy arnt c-coming back a-are they?" he whispered to Iruka, his voice was squeaky and he kept stuttering from the crying. _

_That's when Iruka opened his heart to Naruto... _

**END FLASHBACK **

Another reason Naruto moved here is because Iruka moved here. It was always hard for Naruto, when Tsunade lived in Konan and Iruka lived in sound. The only reason they stayed there is because the orphanage. They couldn't leave the children, but a few months ago it was shut down. And the children were all given homes.

Then Iruka moved to Konan, and so did Naruto. Now it feels like all his precious people are all together.

Maybe life here can be good...

**Well? What do you think, its hard to end these thing, but atm I'm just building up his background so you'll all love him! If not… DIE IN COOKIE BATTER! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE NARU-CHAN! HE'S ADORABLE! **

**ANYWAY! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3 BE NICE!

**Chapter 3 - BE NICE! **

'right... Room 72.. 72, 72 where is it?!' as I was walking through the halls trying to find my art class, because a certain guide went missing... I walked into some.. One? Oops.

"Hn. You again? Watch where your going." Said the bastard known as Sasuke. I rubbed my arm, which was stinging like... Beach.

'bastard, ran into my bad arm...' I looked up at him glared and walked on.

**SASUKE POV**

'...THE HELL! Why does he keep doing that?!' Sasuke asked himself.

_'maybe it has something to with the fact, every time your rude to him..'_ inner Sasuke said.

'Great now I'm talking to myself...' Sasuke sighed. He looked behind him and saw Naruto looking rather lost.

_'Go help him. Be nice AND NO MORE INSULTS!'_ advised inner Sasuke.

'Its his fault he's the idiot who's lost.' Sasuke argued back.

_'who was it again who got lost his first week here an ended up in Girls' Health?'_ asked the voice.

'... Point taken.' and so with that settled, Sasuke walked up to him. He tapped him on the back and Naruto turned around.

"hey.. Er..." god this is so painful. "you, you need help, finding your way?" Sasuke offered. Naruto looked him up and down before nodding his head: yes.

Sasuke looked at the piece if paper he had in his hand 'room 72, he has art.' "alright, follow me... Er..."

"Naruto, my names Naruto." He said. "and yours?" They made there way down the hall.

"Sasuke. So where did you move from?" he asked. _'see not that hard now is it?'_ asked inner Sasuke.

'Shut up, being this nice is killing me.' he mentally sighed.

"we'll I can't say it's exactly nice to meet you... But it's nice to know your not being a teme."Naruto said his face unfazed. He wasn't smiling or scowling just, well just like Sasuke'."-and I moved from Sound..." his voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to say more. 'Sound... Jeez, no wonder he moved.'

"Hn. Whatever Dobe." Sasuke insulted back. They reached room 72 and walked in.

"what? You have this class too?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was about to open the door.

"no, I thought I'd come in and babysit you all lesson." Sasuke said sarcastically, and with that they walked into the class, everyone was still talking. The teacher was setting up.

**NARUTO POV**

'Great, another class with HIM' I walked over to the teacher, he was strange, but not the strangest. He had long blonde hair that made him look like a girl. The only reason I can tell HE'S as HE is because I used to know someone just like him, only I made the mistake of saying SHE and HE didn't let me forget it.

I coughed to get his attention, he turned around, he also had blue eyes like mine but he also wore eyeliner... I think anyway. "G'morning sir, I'm-" I was cut off when he screamed. And he... Hugged me, jeez this schools weird.

"Ah! No ones ever called me sir before!" he said, very enthusiastically. I peeled him off myself.

"oh.. Sorry, did you want me to call you something else?" I asked.

"no, no. Oh I mean it's just everyone assumes I'm a girl, its the hair. I'm the art teacher, you can call me Deidara." he said and held out a hand. I smiled and shock it.

"nice to meet you. And I love the hair- You pull it off well... Deidara.. Sir. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto said putting his hand back by his side.

"AAWWW! Your so adorable! Class listen up! Naruto's my new favourite BE NICE TO HIM, OR I'LL SHOW YOU MY ART PHILOSOPHY!... AGAIN!" Naruto couldn't deny he also liked Deidara, if they were the same age no doubt they'd be close friends. The rest of the class gasped an nodded their heads. "good! Now Naruto, why dot you go sit next to... Gaara, GAARA STICK UP YOUR HAND!" Deidara shouted. A boy with short, messy, red hair sighed and barley held up his hand. Naruto walked an sat next to him.

The rest of the lesson flew by, it was fun and laid back, Gaara didn't speak much but that's just probably how he is. 'I definitely like this school, no matter how weird it is.' Naruto smiled and continued his day. 'maybe one day this smile will be real.' he thought sadly to himself.

**REVIEW! NOW! GO QUICK! OR ILL SEND OROCHIMARU FOR YOUR SKIN!**

**Ehehehe…. Kidding… kinda**


	4. Chapter 4 Hanging Out

**Chapter 4 - Hanging Out**

**SASUKE POV**

Finally, PE! It's no surprise it'd be one of my favourite subjects. Because the boys and girls don't do it together, so I'm free of fan girls.

Not to mention everyone else isn't afraid to challenge me, not they could actually ever beat me.

Now I'm just packing up from art. I figured since me and Naruto both have gym together I'd take him there too... Ya know... Just doing my duty.

"you coming Dobe or what?" I asked... As nicely as possible.

"yeah teme whatever. Wait, we have PE don't we?" he asked. I sighed. Hold back the insults, hold back the insults.

"yeah, so c'mon I don't have all day." I said walking to the door.

"I'll see you in gym, there's something I have to do." he said and packed the rest of his things. 'whatever, not my business.' I walked to gum and got changed into a pair of black shorts that came down by my knees and a navy top. I looked around and still no Naruto. 'obsessive much~' sang that stupid little voice in my head.

'shut up! I'm not obsessed... Its just weird.' I said back, I walked into the PE and he was standing there in orange shorts like mine and a black top. 'the hell?!'

"Hey Dobe, where'd you go? I didn't see you in the changing rooms?" I said and looked accusingly at him.

"what, were you looking forward to seeing me changing?" he answered a smug look on his face. I smirked and his face dropped and he looked at me, face slightly pink. 'oh yeah, still got it.'

"hey Dobe, coach wont be here for a while..." I trailed off a little, just to see his reaction. His face turned a little redder, and his eyes went wide.

"SO! I was joking before Teme!" oh yeah he just fell into my trap.

"Dobe I don't know what your talking about..." I faked an innocent voice "I jut wanted to see if you wanted to race." I said, and did a cute innocent face. 'hehe... Too easy.'

"o-oh... Well get your words right teme and... Sure, that is, if you can keep up." he said.

"it's on" I say, and wit that we run on the track in the middle of the hall. We have a small crowd. When we start it pretty even, then he smirks and takes off passing me. He thinks he won, how cute.

But just as we get to the finishing line, I pass him with ease a give a little wave. He looks shocked.

"t-teme you cheated!" he accused. I laughed, not insanely just a small chuckle. When I looked at him, he was slightly red again. From the running or something else I'm not sure.

"anyway Dobe. I have something I wanted to-" I was cut off by Gai. The PE teacher.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, LOOK AT THESE TWO USING THERE YOUTH FOR RUNNING! IM SO PROUD!" oh god, now he's crying. I give Naruto a look that say 'its normal for him'

After the lesson I go over to Naruto. Before when I went into the changing rooms he wasn't there agin, I have no idea where he disappears too. And maybe... JUST MAYBE! I was looking forward to seeing him change.

I walked out of the changing rooms feeling slightly disappointed, when orange hit my eyes.

"hey teme. You said you had and I quote 'Dobe. I have something I wanted to-' and that's when Gai cut you off. Soo?" he asked, oh crap I did didn't I.

"yeah I suppose I did. Oh yeah. You want to hang out after school?" CRAP! I SOUND SO PATHETIC!

"yeah sure." he said. Wait did my ears just hear him right.

"er... Okay. I have to stop by town on the way home. If that's okay." he nodded and we walked to the gates.

"Hey teme?" Naruto asked. He wasn't looking at me. "why'd you ask me to hang out today?" he asked looking up at me now.

"I have my reasons, why'd you say yes?" I asked back.

"probably not the same reasons as you."

"touché" I say. He laughed. That made me smile; that I made him laugh.

"you look good smiling, you should do it more often instead of that 'I think I'm so sexy' smirk of yours" I looked at him and... Smirked.

"you think I'm sexy, I'm flattered Naruto." he turned red. God I love when he blushes.

"s-shut up! I never said that!" I let it drop. We get to the shop and I pick up a few things I need. "hey why are you buying all this stuff for? Your mum ask you to pick it up or something?" crap, how the hell am I gonna explain?

"er... No. They're on holiday." I say, Not looking at him.

"Oh. 'Kay then." and so we walked out me carrying 3 bags, Naruto offered, but I wouldn't have it. We arrived at my house and Naruto stood gawking. "you really live here?" he asked like a whisper.

"Are you coming in, or are you just gonna stand there all day." and we walked in through the double doors.


	5. Chapter 5 I'll Cook

**Chapter 5 - I'll Cook**

**NARUTO POV**

We walked in through huge double doors, they were white and gold. Actually as we walked in, I could see most of the house was. We walked into the kitchen witch was spotless. Black work tops brown cupboards, and a white tile floor. This place must has cost GAZILLIONS!

Now that I'm here, I find myself asking 'what are we gonna do here?' I didn't wanna go home, because lets face it the only thing I can do is sleep, eat and use the bathroom. Most of my stuff is still in boxes after all.

"when you come back down to earth, wanna tell me what you want to drink?" Sasuke asked. I don't think the guys that bad. I can tell most of its just natural rudeness. And he does seem to be trying to be nice...

"um, I'll just have a Coke." he passed me one, and our fingers touched I looked up at him and him smiling at me and pulled away. 'is it weird I miss the feeling...?'

"you wanna stay for dinner later. I can cook a few things, but it won't be anything special." he said. Before I knew I found myself offering to cook.

"how about I cook for us. I don't mind, I cook for baa-chan all the time." Sasuke looks like he's thinking.

"no, your a guest and I don't want you burning down my kitchen." I glare at him.

"I will not burn down your kitchen! And who cares if I'm your guest, it's just you and me anyway." I argue. I don't like when people do things for me and I can't pay them back.

"fine. Whatever. If you wanna cook a romantic dinner for the both of us, its fine with me." he says and walks somewhere. I following saying how it's not romantic, and anything else that'll come to mind. But he ignores it all. A few hours of games later and were hungry.

"Oh, by the way, did you want to call your parents and tell them your here?" he asks. Crap.

"no, trust me it's fine." I smile in a sad way, and he looks at me.

"something wrong, and I'd feel better if you let them know." he says, he won't he let it drop. I sigh.

"actually, it really is fine. They're dead. They won't mind." I say quietly. Sasuke stops walking and I turn around, he has his face down and his hair falls in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he says it like a whisper. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"it's fine, it happened ages ago. Really." I say just as quiet as him.

"not just that." he starts. "I also... Lied to you..." I looked at him.

"about what?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. How... Why would he lie to me! He looked up, my anger sizzled away. He looked really... Regretful.

"my parents... They're not on holiday." he says I'm about to ask what he means when it clicks. He looks down again. I hug him. At first he just stands there at lets me hug him. Then after a moment he wraps his arms around me. I don want to let go. It's warm and feels... Nice. He feels nice.

When it starts to feel like it gone on for long enough we pull back. He looks at my eyes. I feel nervous under his gaze. "Naruto" he whispers. I find myself melting to the sound of his voice. He moves closer and closer until I can feel his breathe in my lips...


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

**Chapter 6 - Memories **

He moves closer and closer until I can feel his breathe in my lips...

"Sasuke..." I whisper back. His hand snakes up to my head and tangles itself in my hair. The feelings arousing and I move my face closer to his. He looks in my eyes. He closes the distance between us. I grab his shirt and hold onto it, the kiss is mind blowing, but gentle and new. Both are timid and afraid to do the wrong thing.

Sasuke pulls away. I open my eyes. Not wanting it to end; I put my arms around his neck in an inviting way. He looks at me and I smile in a way that says 'come get me' he leans in again, this time it slightly more heated and needy. My arms are firmly around his neck and he has one hand in my hair- pulling me closer. And another on my hip, again pulling us closer.

He licks my bottom lip timidly and I eagerly open up. His tongue explored my mouth, my teeth, cheeks and roof of my mouth. Then once he satisfied, strokes my tongue with the tip of his. I moan at the feeling and feel Sasuke pull me even closer, so there no room between us what so ever. I moan again and hear a growl from Sasuke.

I feel blood rushing down south from Sasuke's growl and feel of his tongue on mine. I pull back from lack of air and we look at each other, trying to see each other reactions.

"that was... Amazing" Sasuke whispered and put our foreheads together.

"Hmm... " I hummed in agreement. "c'mon, we still need to cook." I said pulling away from him, I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen like that, hand in hand. Neither wanted to let go.

Naruto ended up cooking Spaghetti Bolognese, Sasuke just watched and stole some of the tomatoes. Once it was done Naruto set it in the table and took a bite, Sasuke hadn't touched his and was starring at Naruto.

"hey, are you gonna eat or just stare at me all day." no reply "c'mon Sasuke it tastes good! I didn't poised it y'know" he said playfully. Sasuke smirked leaned in and kissed Naruto, and because he want expecting it, he had his mouth open; to witch Sasuke took advantage and roamed his mouth freely. Naruto had been lost in the kiss and when Sasuke pulled away licking sauce from lip, Naruto just stared. "tease" Naruto mumbled.

"Your right it does taste good, but not as good as you." he said, and Naruto turned pink. They ate diner chatting about random things and flirting here and there. When they finished, Sasuke put on a comedy movie. They got comfy with Naruto leaning on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke with his arms around the blondes waist.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto said as they watches the beginning titles play.

"yeah?"

"how... How did your parents... Y'know..." he said, straight after he regretted it. Why would I ask such a stupid question I mean- Sasuke sighed.

"you rally wanna know?" Sasuke asked, if Naruto wanted to know, Sasuke would tell him. Naruto nodded. "I have a brother... An older brother. My parents were murdered when I was 6. I was sleeping in my room and heard screaming..."

**FLASHBACK**

_A 6 year old boy lay in his bed asleep, curled up dreaming about ponies and unicorns and other magical things. _

_"N-NO STOP, WWHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-AHHHH!" Sasuke jolted awake... 'that sounds like... Mother?' terrified he ran to His patents room. There on the floor were two bodies his mother and his father, a pool of blood surrounding them. _

_"W-who... I don't... " Sasuke looked around in the corner he could see a figure. It stepped out from the shadows "I-Itachi someo-" _

**END FOR NOW! **

"w-wait! Did you just say... Itachi..." Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke looked at him, Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes.

"yeah... Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked, he sounded confused.

"n-no reason, it's your b-brothers name right?" Naruto asked still looking down.

"yeah... Naruto whats wrong?" Sasuke asked, something wasn't right here.

"nothing, just shocked I suppose, carry on, I'm sorry for interrupting you." he apologised. Sasuke did.

**BACK TO THE FLASHBACK!**

_It stepped out from the shadows "I-Itachi someone... I- I don't understand what's happening" the little boy sobbed. Itachi still said nothing. "itachi who- who killed them! Someone kill-" _

_"I killed them." said the dark voice of his brother, his hero. He'd never heard such a tone before normally it was filled with love. But this... It couldn't be... He wouldn't. _

_"I don't believe you! Your lying 'Tachi!" shouted the little boy. He ran out of the room unable to deal with the slight of his parents bodies. Then he stopped his brother was in front if him again. Itachi dropped to his knees... He's... Crying._

_"Sasuke" he said his voice filled with hurt. "I'm sorry I don't know what..." he was quite for a few moments. "listen Sasuke... You need to get out of here! Before... Before I-" his voice was stopped, his heart reading to explode in his chest 'what had he done! Why has he...' "GO SASUKE! NOW!" he shouted. He couldn't hurt Sasuke... He'd protect him... No matter what... That's what he was telling himself over and over until the police came._

_But of course Sasuke could never know that... He never know why or how... He'd just think what happened, and what he thought happened his that his brother murdered the two out of three people he truly cared for... And now he'd lost the third. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto didn't say anything... How could he... By now they were way into the film, not that they were watching to begin with.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke... Your brother loves you... " Naruto said quietly. Did Sasuke just hear right, they were both hearing the same story right?

"how can you say that! He killed my parents! Do you know where he is now! In an Insane Asylum! He should be in prison for what he did! Or dead even!" Sasuke shouted he was hurt. What

did Naruto know. He didn't know Sasuke.

"Sasuke how can you say that he's your brother! Do you know what he's-" Naruto stopped shouted abruptly and shock his head "I have to go" he said quietly and stood up, and walked out of the living room.

"Wait Naruto!" before Sasuke could stop him he heard the front door shut. 'What the hell just happened!?


	7. Chapter 7 The Mystery

**Chapter 7 - The Mystery**

When Sasuke arrived at school the next day he has one thought in his head 'find Naruto' he looked everywhere, before long the bell rang signalling first lesson: Art.

Deidara wasn't here today and they had a sub. Kakashi who was always late. When Sasuke got there the first thing he saw was bright blonde hair he raced over and sat facing him.

"Naruto can we talk." Sasuke asked Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about last night... I... I shouldn't have said that it wasn't my place... " he said, looking unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted. It's just... It's a bad subject for me..." Sasuke said keeping his head down. Naruto looked at him, and smiled.

"ya know" he started "that's the first time you've called me that" Naruto said, Sasuke looked up, Naruto was smiling. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and then around the classroom, what the hell, they were at the back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close, Sasuke looked at Naruto half lidded eyes. They were in a world of their own.

Sasuke closed the distance and pulled Naruto into a heated kiss, both fought and dance with each other before Naruto submitted to Sasuke, Sasuke growled in approval, and Naruto found himself moaning from the growl once more. They pulled away for air, and the few people that were there hadn't even seemed to noticed.

Naruto whimpered from the loss but didn't let this hold on Sasuke go. He pulled Sasuke closer and rested his head on his shoulder.

When the teacher finally did arrive 45 minutes later, he just said 'draw or something' for the rest of the lesson they sat and talked and doodled.

Next class was Naruto favourite Child Care taught by Iruka. "okay Sasuke this my class" Naruto said. Sasuke looked him up and down.

"Why are you do eager to get rid of me?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

"m-me noo, I have no idea what your talking about..." sasuke wasn't buying it. "fine, I'll tell you later, but right now you need to-"

"Naru-chan! I was wonder where you were. And who's this?" Iruka asked indicating to Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"Iruka.. Ha funny story really... Um.. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this is Iruka." Naruto said giving Iruka a nervous grin.

"nice to meet you, you must he the new teacher here right?" Sasuke asked. Iruka was still starring at Naruto he whispered something, and Naruto nodded back a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, but am I missing something..?" Sasuke asked feeling left out.

"er, no and sorry, I'm the new teacher yes. Call me Iruka." he said Sasuke nodded.

"so how do you two know each other?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Iruka looked at each other.

"um... Long story... I'll tell you later maybe. Anyway have to be getting to class now so." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto quickly and lightly.

"okay I'll see you later" Sasuke said, he turned to Iruka who was bright red. "nice to meet you" Sasuke said, he gave more more smirk at Naruto who looked like he wanted to kill him and left down the hall for business class.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Naruto have you told him?" Iruka asked, he looked at Naruto sympathetically.

"how can I? It's not something you just come out with! What will he think of me!? I really like him Iruka... What should I do?" he asked close to tears.

"Naruto you have to tell him. He'll find out eventually; and hey, you have no idea how he'll take it" Iruka said, trying to help ease the pain.

"Iruka, of course he won't. He'll be scared of me. Just like in Sound. And you know about the Uchihas' about Itachi! And- and- I'm just so confused!" He put his head on Iruka's chest. Iruka stroked his head before calming him down and going to class. They'd have to deal with this later


	8. Chapter 8 Remember The Cookie?

**Chapter 8 - Remember the cookie?**

Sasuke collected his things from business and headed back to Child Care to Naruto. 'hmm I'm gonna have to ask him why he picked that...'

When he arrived, he was mobbed by girls... 'I forgot how many girls take this class...' Than Sasuke saw Naruto walk out 'finally!' he grabbed his wrist and pulled Naruto outside.

"where are we going? It's lunch" Naruto pointed out.

"I know we're eating outside" Sasuke said stopping in the shade of a tree.

"oh... But I have no lunch-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke pulled out a bunch of foods like fruits and sandwiches and handed then to him. "Aw! Sasuke that so-"

"say 'cute' and I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened biting into a tomato. An idea popped into Naruto's head, and he watched Sasuke eat the tomato. He picked up a strawberry and swirled his tongue round it slowly before biting it, when juice rolled down his chin, he looked at Sasuke who was starting intensely at the bead of juice. He used his thumb to slowly wipe it off and sucked on his thumb before closing his eyes and giving a light moan at the taste.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was gaping at him like a fish. "something wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet the blondes before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Naruto moaned again, this time louder, the vibrations sent chills through Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and he sat himself on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke growled with approval, this encouraged Naruto on and he pushed himself closer to Sasuke until there was no room between them. Sasuke and Naruto both moaned when exploring each others mouths. When their lungs screams for air they pulled apart and Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck.

"naahh... Sas... Sasuke... School..." Naruto tried to say between moans. Sasuke shook his head.

"forget school. Let's go somewhere else" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled away and held Sasuke at arms length.

"c'mon Sasuke... Baa-chan will kill me if she thinks I skipped!" Naruto protested. Sasuke pouted to show his disapproval. Naruto smirked. "how about this..." Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ear. "... We finish this later somewhere more... Private."

Naruto pulled back to look into Sasuke's eyes. He smiled and kissed Sasuke gain before pulling away. "mm... I'd like that" Naruto smirked.

"Mmm.. Good, Just remember what your getting yourself into..." Sasuke whispered huskily back.

"oh no Sasuke..." Naruto said smirking and put his face millimetres from Sasuke's "...it's you who going to be... Getting 'into' things" Naruto whispered.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that" Sasuke nearly growled back.

The rest of the day couldn't have gone quicker Sasuke was sat counting the seconds until he could be with his blonde once again.

Where as Naruto was a bit more... Confused... To say the least. 'Crap! Why the hell did I say that... I can't... But than again, he's soo... NO NARUTO NO! BAD NARUTO!... I'll have to tell him... I have too right?... I mean if we- and I- ARG! Where's Iruka when I need him.'

'probably with Kakashi..' *cough cough*

'wha- who's there?'

'it's me duh... The little voice inside your head... C'mon don't you remember me, I told you to steal that cookie just last week!' it said.

'oh... I remember you! Baa-chan told me off bad for that!' Naruto exclaimed... In his head.

'well anyway since I'm here why don't I give you some advice... Do it! Do him, c'mon like it matters anyway. It's in your past.' the voice said, he had a very lay back attitudes towards everything it seemed.

'he has to know... I have to tell him. I feel guilty not telling him about it now...' Naruto said back sadly.

'why? It's your past, why does he NEED to know?!' it said.

'because your forgetting that... THING... How can I keep that from him...' he asked, hey if he was there he'd talk to it. No wonder they-

'I'VE GOT IT!' the voice said like it had an epiphany. 'well... If you just ease into it, say it casually; like its no big deal' the voice said rather proudly.

'that's a stupid idea I can't just be like, hey Sasuke guess what well sorry I didn't tell you before it KINDA SLIPPED MY MIND!' Naruto said sarcastically.

'jeez just trying to help...' it said.

*DDDIIIINNNGGGGG* crap that's the school bell!


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected

**Chapter 9 - unexpected**

"Naruto come here please" Iruka called. Naruto turned around, Yes he was saved. He ran up Iruka with a big smile in his face.

"Yes Iruka-Sensai?" Naruto asked.

"Have you told him?" oh crap... I knew I had to avoid someone else...

"well... I er... How can I? I want to tell him I really do, it's just... Telling him '_that'_ involves telling him _EVERYTHING!_ and I can't Iruka, I'm not ready to tell him every thing yet..." Naruto said in a quiet voice, he hung his head looking at the floor. Iruka looked at Naruto like he was looking at the kid back in the orphanage... The same confused little boy.

Iruka put a hand in his back and Naruto looked up. "I understand Naruto... And I'm sure Sasuke will too. Focus on each other for a while... Tell him when you are ready. I'm sure he'll understand when you do tell him" Iruka said in a kind voice.

"Tell who what?" Naruto turned around, there in the doorway was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"not long, what were you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'll see you later Iruka, thanks for the advise." Naruto hugged the man before pulling Sasuke out of school. When they were walking alone Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto... You've been acting weird... Are you okay?" Sasuke asked stopping in front of Naruto.

"fine I'm just..." Sigh "... Having World War III in my head at the moment." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at his fake smile.

"Naruto if you don't wanna... Ya'know you don't have to force yourself...and don't put on 'that' smile for my sake" Sasuke said in a soft slightly disapproving voice.

"Sorry... And no?It's not that, its well... You've told me about what happened with... Your parents... And it's just, it feels, no, I AM hiding stuff from you." Naruto admitted, Sasuke wasn't sure what to say, he was confused as to why Naruto felt he needed to tell him but didn't question it. He pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto I wont force you to tell me. But if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I'll wait." He said, Naruto nodded.

"I wouldn't even know where to start..." he admitted. "c'mon, today's about us, besides, I thought you said you'd hold me to that promise."

"I did, well then let's go." and they headed to Sasuke's house.

When they arrive at there, both were unsure, both wanting to take things a step further but neither willing to make the first move.

"You wanna watch a movie for a while, he haven't got school, so we've got all weekend to ourselves" Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"sure, do you have any popcorn?" Naruto said back looking trough the movies. 'nope, nope, looks boring, seen it, don't wanna see it, seen it... Oh here's a good one.' Naruto mused to himself.

"yeah, only salty though that okay?" Sasuke asked for the kitchen once again. Naruto couldn't resist.

"Sasuke, you should know I like it salty..." Naruto said, then he heard something drop. Sasuke popped his head out of the doorway. Naruto laughed at his expression. And he had juice on his shirt... Guess that's what dropped. Sasuke face was a mix between glaring, smirking, laughing and shock. No wonder he looks so funny.

"hmm... I had you pegged for a sweet kind of guy." Sasuke said. Naruto went to Sasuke in the kitchen and sat on the work top.

"nope, but I gotta say, whatever you give me I swallow all of it" Naruto said, Sasuke looked over and stood in front of Naruto, he opened his legs a little and Sasuke took the invite; standing in between them. Naruto opened his legs wider and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"I'd give you anything you wanted Naru." Sasuke purred, Naruto shivered.

"Y'know Sasuke..." Naruto whispered temptingly "... You should be wearing an apron in the kitchen." Naruto said. "I'd like to see you in an apron... And nothing else." Naruto smirked.

"that one of you fantasies Naru?" Sasuke asked inches from his face.

"what if it is S'uke?" Naruto said using a pet name since Sasuke was so keen on them.

"then call me your fairy god lover" Sasuke smiled before kissing Naruto. Naruto kissed back. 'what was that... Probably nothing...' thought Naruto.

'What the hell is that!' Sasuke screamed in his head, he pulled away from Naruto and looked to the front door where... Someone was knocking. 'great...' try thought in unison.

Sasuke marched up to the front door, whoever it was is going to die! Naruto was right behind him, but only out of curiosity.

"What?!" Sasuke said unemotionally as he opened the door. There stood a boy about Naruto's height, blood red hair, pale skin (not as pale as Sasuke's) he also had teal coloured eyes outlined by thick black. He was wearing black skinny, ripped jeans and a red top that said 'Gay is the new black.' but what the gel was he doing here?!

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted and jumped on the boy hugging him. The boy aka Gaara was emotionless but patted him on the back. "what are you doing here?" Naruto asked a big smile on his face.

"Well I went to your apartment and you weren't there, so Iruka told me to come here." Gaara said.

"no I mean- neither mind, come in." Naruto dragged the boy in by his wrist, Gaara didn't try to stop him. I shut the front door, and went back into the kitchen, Naruto walked in too.

"Naruto who the hell is he?" Sasuke asked quiet enough do Gaara wouldn't hear.

"he's... A friend, from sound." Naruto said back.

"so what's he doing here? How do you know him anyway?" Sasuke asked, was he Naruto's ex? Why was he here?

"I don't know, I was just about to ask him that, I wasn't expecting him here Y'know" he answered back.

"how do you know him?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sasuke let's not do this now, I'm gonna go see Gaara." Naruto said before he left Sasuke alone in the kitchen. 'the hell was that about! Why isn't he telling me anything...' Sasuke marched off into the living room. He stopped at the door when he heard them... He didn't wanna spy... He was just making sure it wasn't a bad time to come in...

"... It's about Kabuto..." came the red heads voice.

"w-what about him..." Naruto asked he sounded... Sad, and scared.

"he was asking about you... I havant told him anything but... Im worried about what he might do." Gaara replied. Naruto let out a shaky breathe. "... Have you told him?" he continued.

"told who?"

"your little 'friend' who opened the door, your face was flushed when he opened the door. You can't keep something like this from him Naruto" He said sympathetically. 'keep what from me?'

"I can't talk about this now, he's in the kitchen Gaara. Actually where is he...?" 'crap!' Sasuke slid back into the kitchen without a noise and looked busy, he continued with the forgotten popcorn from earlier.

"Sasuke, me an Gaara are gonna go. Sorry maybe we can continue earlier tomorrow hmm?" Naruto said hugging Sasuke and resting his head against his chest.

"Sure Naruto" Sasuke said back peeling Naruto off him and giving him a less then genuine smile. Naruto nodded and left with Gaara.

Sasuke sat on the couch and stared at the blank screen... It was times like this when the loneliness caught up with him. He put his head on his hand and elbows on his knees. He looked up again and saw the family picture of him, his parents and Itachi... 'why... How did all this happen?' he looked around his empty house again. Ever since his mother died it lost its warm touch, the homely feeling only a family can create.

Images of Naruto popped into his head. The Dobe annoyed him, mad him angry, made him happy, he made Sasuke feel. And right now he was worried... 'What going on with you Naruto...'


End file.
